


Fondest Farewell

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondest Farewell

To say that things had changed was true. That the Rani had changed, well, that too was true. The difference was, this time it felt a little too much like goodbye. Stood staring at one another it had taken the Doctor and the Rani a while to snap from thought and approach one another. The Rani seemed to almost be saying goodbye. The two had stood silently, they had no need to speak, able to communicate much of their thinking between one another without a word. They knew one another well enough by now. 

They had already given the Master a fond farewell and now, well... now it appeared that the Rani too would be leaving, possibly for good. The Doctor had said nothing, choosing to tuck hair from the Rani's face. They had said goodbye in silence, the Doctor pulling the Rani into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the woman's forehead, bidding her a fond farewell that she had never dreamt may happen.


End file.
